


Evans & Cavill (Bafta Green Room)

by TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Backstage, Begging, Car Sex, Consensual Mind Control, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other, Penetration, Restraints, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex in a Car, Silence, Silence Kink, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Henry are waiting in the green room backstage at the 2015 BAFTAs. A beautiful female is assigned to guide them to the stage when they present the award for Best Female Actress. Before they present the award, all three become quickly aroused and the men seduce and pleasure Tiffany.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You okay Evans?”  
Cavill’s hands floated above the catered food in the green room as he looked over his shoulder at Chris.  
Chris was nervously sitting on the couch with his head lowered. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Just… jitters.” He took another deep breath to calm himself.

As Henry goes to speak to him again, his eyes are caught by a beautiful black woman who walks through the doorway. She’s wearing an incredibly long and tight dark green mermaid dress. Her cleavage is peeking out of the top and her arms are bare. Her hair is up, completely exposing her naked skin.  
Henry stares at her as a stage assistant comes in after her.

The stage assistant begins to speak clearly, but incredibly fast.  
“Mister Evans, Mister Cavill – this is Tiffany. She’ll be escorting you to the stage in about twelve to fourteen minutes. She’s here just in case we need to call you early since it’s a live broadcast-”  
And just like that, the stage assistant is gone.

Tiffany enters the room confidently smiling, nodding in silence to Henry, adding a flirt filled smirk at the end, noticing Henry’s stare. She walks to the couch, gathering her dress appropriately, sitting next to Chris, immediately noticing how nervous he is and empathizes. He has lowered his head again, his breathing has slowed and he is attempting to hold himself together in front of her.

She needs to check on him, “Hey, you okay? You need anything-”

“Nah, I’m okay.” He turns to Tiffany, giving her a playful smile and blushes. “I just need to relax.”

Tiffany gives him a comforting expressive smirk back, staring into Chris’ very blue eyes. She carefully looks into them taken away by their colour, and makes direct eye contact with him for a split second. As he starts to smile back with the unspoken compliment, she quickly turns away and sits back. Her hands go to her lap, and she nervously glances back over to Henry, who is gathering appetizers on a small plate. Her eyes purposely stay occupied looking Henry over, in an attempt to gather her nerves from her flirtatious instance with Chris.  
She notices how large Henry’s body is as he stands. She already imagines running her fingers down his broad shoulders from behind him, then through his hair as she hears him exhale loudly. He turns to catch her staring at him, and he smiles, forcing her to look away quickly.

While Tiffany had been watching Henry, Chris’ eyesight moved down her body to her bare leg, noticing the slit in the side of her dress traveling all the way up to her hip.  
He stares at her skin and the beauty it holds, finding it almost irresistible not to touch.  
He takes a deep breath and lowers his head again as she looks to the live broadcast on the tv in front of them.

The silence in the room is awkward as Chris is nervous and Cavill is naturally quiet. The three remain in silence, not knowing if there is anything to say to each other, or even if they should speak at all.  
As Henry turns with his plate of food, he notices a spot on the sofa left for him. He takes a seat in his rightful place beside Tiffany with the plate, sitting forward.

The only noise in the room is the broadcast on the tv, Chris’ deep breaths and the faint sound of Henry chewing.  
Tiffany looks to Chris and feels bad for him. She rubs his knee attempting to provide some comfort. He looks up and smiles.

Her eyes now linger on his pink swollen lips as her fingers feel the clothing over his knee. She again, tries to turn away not to embarrass herself but he catches her looking at his mouth. His eyes watch her as she looks back to the tv slightly embarrassed, removing her hand and placing it back into her lap. She tries to hold back a smile, but Chris watches it grow anyway.

They both look to the television as Chris slides back beside her on the couch. His eyes slick-fully wander to her exposed thigh. He again sees how lean and perfect her skin is, almost glistening at him. He can’t help but move his hand closer to her, between their bodies, to possibly touch her.  
She smirks as she watches the tv but focuses on Chris’ movements, noticing his hand has made its way between them, and is resting by her bare skin. Chris turns his head and smiles directly at her, looking for a sign of consent, but she remains still as she smiles.  
The back of his fingers touch her skin in the open slit, just tickling her, testing her, sliding over her naked leg, completely undetected by Cavill.  
With her perma-smile, Tiffany’s eyes close momentarily as she allows his touch to get her aroused. Her breath increases and she gets goose bumps. She slowly and carefully peers down, watching Chris’ white fingers move over her black leg. She closes her eyes to enjoy his sensual touch.

Coming back to reality, her foggy eyes slowly peel open. She takes her bottom lip into her mouth, unsure of how to proceed. Testing the situation and hoping for more physical contact, she crosses her leg over the other, enticing him and purposely exposing more skin.

With her shift, Chris carefully watches her instigating antics. He hesitates to ensure she won’t be moving again, and as she remains still with her legs now crossed, his hand returns. This time, the inside of his fingers open as they gently caress the bare skin now gleaming at him. His hand moves under, then gently over her thigh playfully.

With her shift, Cavill notices her bare and lean leg as she’s positioned it over her other. He runs his eyes up and down her perfect smooth skin.  
As she watches the broadcast, Tiffany notices Henry is now looking at her legs too and her smirk returns.  
As Henry’s eyes move up Tiffany’s exposed black thigh, he also notices the tips of Chris’ fingers as they peek over the top.  
He swallows the bite of food in his mouth, and places the small plate on the table, then sits back opening himself up to her and the situation.

She slowly comes to the realization that the two men on either side of her that have trapped her, want her and are waiting for the appropriate moment. She can feel Henry’s stare and is already aroused by Chris’ touch.

The hand moving over her skin has become brave and has traveled under her ass. Chris grips her flesh and she squeezes her legs together, feeding into her arousal.  
Her hips move up as the men feel and watch her squirm in her seat between them. Her eyes close and open slowly as the smile fades from her face.  
Chris sees her state, leans into her and his available fingers go to her chin, turning her face. Before she knows it, her lips are squeezing Chris’ bottom one, and he’s returning the favour. They softly kiss as he holds her chin in place and his other hand inches slowly down the inside of her exposed thigh towards her crotch.

As Chris kisses her, Henry watches them carefully, enjoying his slow arousal and allowing them to get comfortable with one another. His body turns to them, and he pushes his hips out giving himself more room in his pants.  
Henry’s hand goes to Tiffany’s exposed leg and he rubs over her knee, pushing the dress back even further and letting it fall off her skin. His hand explores, moving up and over her other thigh. He rubs and rubs gently, listening to their kisses get more aggressive and needful.  
Tiffany’s hands have come off her lap as the dress has fallen, allowing the men to touch her more and deliver an unspoken consent between them. But she doesn’t know where to place them, so they freeze in mid-air.

She lets out a moan into Chris’ mouth as they kiss.

Henry guides her knee so it falls to the side of the other, having her pussy more available to touch. His fingers quickly travel between her legs and they slide up gently and easily, forcing Tiffany to spread for him, which she happily does with ease.

Chris’ hand feels the opening of her legs and his hand slides down the inside, pulling her legs open gently even more.  
He keeps her mouth busy, allowing Henry to further explore her skin on her other thigh.

Both men rub and feel the inside of her thighs, forcing her to widen with every slow touch they give her, as she repeatedly moans quietly into Chris’ mouth. They gently pull at her legs, ensuring she is completely spread.  
Her hands go to theirs, and she grips their fingers.  
Henry takes her hand with his and guides it to his clothed erection. He moves her hand over his cock and down its length, giving her a small lesson of how he wants to be touched.  
As she starts to rub him thoroughly, he releases her hand.  
Henry’s eyes fly from her hand to her mouth as it has become entangled by Chris’. Watching their mouths ravage one another, Henry licks his lips and prepares for his own turn.  
His free hand goes to the far side of her chin and he turns her, forcing Chris and Tiffany to part. A smack is heard as Chris and Tiffany break free from each others lips, but Henry is quick to replace Chris, keeping Tiffany silent.  
The kiss is different. Henry’s lips are soft and powerful, moving over Tiffany’s with force but gently. She almost immediately lets out a soft whine in approval.

Chris’ eyes come open and they fly to her crotch where both the men have spread her and are now rubbing the inside of her thighs, teasing her. He glances up at the two while they kiss and notice she’s feeling Henry’s hard cock through his pants.  
Chris immediately guides her other hand to his own hardened cock and presses her hand into him. She grips both their hard-ons together gently and strokes them both, in the same rhythm.

Chris readjusts in his seat for more room, and listens while Henry and Tiffany’s kisses have become open mouths fast, smacking and breathing heavy.

Chris takes a chance and his fingertips slide up the inside of her thigh along her clothed crotch. The gentle touch on her mound startles her and she jerks with a squeak, then quickly settles.  
Henry lets out a humming laugh as their lips close. But quickly takes her mouth back into his.  
He keeps his hand rested on the inside of her other thigh as Chris’ fingers find her pussy lips through her panty material and rub up and down between them forcefully.

Tiffany starts to heavy breathe into Henry’s mouth and he backs off to watch her. Her eyes are in the back of her head as Chris feels the outside of her pussy.  
Her eyelids open and she sees Henry watching her carefully. His eyes are just as blue as Chris’ are, and she becomes lost amongst their touch, Henry’s stare and her arousal. She swallows hard as the inside of her walls squeeze between her legs.  
“Oh my G-”

Chris cuts her off and takes her chin again, guiding her open lips to his and immediately devours her mouth.

Henry’s hands travel quickly along her skin, finding her string panty lining on her hip. He forcefully pulls, ripping them in one quick tug. The break is so clean, Tiffany and Chris are unmoved.

Henry’s fingers slide inside the broken panty and over her shaven mound, further down and between her pussy lips.  
Tiffany opens further for him.

“Good girl,” Henry growls as his fingers find how wet she is.

Tiffany raises her hands from their erections and they go to Chris’ face, but Chris pulls them away.  
“No-no sweetie. Not today. Henry, help me out here.”

Henry sees Chris holding her hand out, and gently collects her wrist. She abidingly offers the other, and Henry collects both behind her back. He is somewhat surprised. “She wants to play with the big boys.”  
Chris’ fingers return to her chin momentarily, guiding her mouth to his as he looks it over, “She’s learning quickly.” He parts his lips, as does she and they kiss again. A set of Henry’s fingers slide inside the broken panty material, over her bare mound and return to her slippery pussy.

Tiffany moans as she feels fingers tease her entrance. Chris pulls away to listen. The men both watch her as she responds to their controlling touches. “Oh God,” she whispers, “Please…”  
They watch her orgasmic face for a few seconds, then very quietly and calmly with a rasp, Chris asks her “Do you want him inside, beautiful? Is that what you’re begging us for?”

Tiffany moans and she falls the few inches back onto the couch, spreading even further. She nods quickly with a pout, keeping her eyes closed and waiting for her reward.  
The men look at each other and they smirk.

Henry pushes inside Tiffany’s slick hole and her mouth silently comes open. Chris, still holding her chin whispers, “Shhh…”  
With the reminder that she needs to be silent, her face turns to pain, and she freezes completely, hoping it will help obey Chris’ order.

He comes into her ear and whispers quietly. “Can you be good?”

“Yes…” she whispers back quickly.

Henry slowly penetrates her further, watching her face carefully as her mouth makes a complete and wide ‘O’.  
She opens her eyes and turns to look at Henry, who still has her by the wrists. She gives him a pout as he penetrates her again and again slowly. Henry and Tiffany keep each other’s stare as he fingers her and as she contours to his touch. She holds her breath, letting tiny gasps escape when she remembers to breathe.

Chris releases her face with her turn and his hand travels towards her mound. His fingers grace her clit once. She squeaks quick with the touch, still looking at Henry.  
Chris’ other hand comes to rest on her naked thigh, ensuring her legs stay wide open as he starts to move her clit around with force, rolling it, perfect for her enjoyment.  
She lets out another tiny squeak.

“Tell us you want it, darling. Tell us…” Henry tips his head as he speaks, and as she watches him, “that you want us to make you come.” His voice is strong and dominant as he looks into her blackened eyes. “Because we want to watch you, but you must be quiet. Can you do that sweetheart…” Henry’s question needs a response even though it was a statement.

Tiffany bites her lips together in desperation as she is restrained, held down, and toyed with. Her hips moving against the men’s hands as she prepares for them to give her the need she desires. She is able to speak two words between gasps, “Yes, please…” and quickly bites her lips closed again.

Chris quickly peers to the open door and his hand leaves her thigh to cover her mouth. With his hand over her mouth, Tiffany sits back and her eyes pop open.

“Let’s do this,” he tells Henry as he wriggles his fingertips faster on her erect swollen clit. Henry pushes in and pulls out faster.  
The men who have restrained and also silenced her, are watching her reach her peak quickly.

With Chris’ hand across her open mouth, she lets out small moans as they force her closer and closer to her orgasm. Wave after wave of being brought to the next level overcomes Tiffany, and she looks down to see a beautiful scene.  
Chris’ hand is to her left, fingers massaging her clit quickly, working her just perfectly, moving in precise rhythm.  
Henry’s hand is to her right, resting on her thigh while he repeatedly penetrates her deep and quick. She can just see the shine of her own sap as it’s covered his fingers.  
The sounds of her muffled moans and the wet noise her cunt makes while Henry enters and pulls out, echo in the room. She can also hear the men as they heavy breathe.

“She sounds wonderful with her mouth covered.”

“Mhm,” Chris growls.

Tiffany’s body trembles once with the beginning of her orgasm. Then again and again as Chris doesn’t let up on her erect clit, toying and holding her mouth tight as she uncontrollably squeaks and whimpers through Chris’ hand.  
“That’s right Tiffany, come for us,” Chris directs in his quiet low voice. “We want to see how beautiful you become.”

With the squeeze on his fingers, Henry’s hand becomes still, pushing deep inside of her. Tiffany squeals and the men hold her tight as she involuntarily moves in their grasp.  
“Jesus Christ, she’s amazing,” Henry adds. “She’s tight. It’s beautiful.”

As Tiffany’s eyes are squeezing shut, Henry stares at her as he enters over and over again making sure she is complete. Chris has edged an angry facial expression as he watches her come.  
She inhales quickly a few times for the last bit of oxygen she needs before fully coming back to reality. Her body relaxes in their arms, and they all become gentle in their grasps.

Chris’ fingers shake continuously until Tiffany is left with aftershocks.  
She can feel Henry slide inside of her slowly again and again as she comes down, her cunt giving him the last few squeezes of the aftershocks Chris forces out of her.

Tiffany opens her eyes and quickly looks down at the beautiful view once again, just as Henry abruptly pushes inside of her until she’s no longer convulsing or making noise.  
She watches as Henry’s fingers pull out of her cunt slowly, covered in juice. They go to his open mouth and he licks a finger, smiles and lets her wrists go, sitting forward and grabbing the napkin on the table next to his chosen snacks.

Chris moves over her clit a few more times with a smile before releasing her mouth and pussy, covering her mound up with the ripped panties and tapping her quickly with a smile.  
As Henry finishes cleaning, he scoffs looking her over. His voice is louder this time, “Come on sweetheart, let us help you sit up.”  
It’s then, she realizes she has slumped into the couch between them.

They help her as she sits straight up between the two men smiling, closing her legs tight and raising her shoulders in embarrassment, unable to currently look at either man.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Chris lean on a knee, place his fingers to his nose and takes a deep breath.

Tiffany scoffs, still not making eye contact with either one of them. Her voice is small and full of embarrassment. “Ah… thank you, gentlemen-”

“Mister Cavill, Mister Evans, please allow Tiffany to escort you to the stage.”  
The speaker system rips through all of them as they hear the sound of the stage assistants voice.

Tiffany looks around the room quickly, “Ah, oh God…” she quickly tries to stand, uneasy on her feet. Henry grabs her waist and Chris catches her arm.

“Careful,” and Chris snickers. “Slow down sweetie. What’s the matter?”

Tiffany looks down to his blue eyes and smiles uncontrollably. She lets out a soft laugh and stares at him. “I’m… I’m sorry-” then she turns to Henry’s blue eyes, who is also still holding her up. Her smile increases as she notices Henry smiling back at her. “Gentlemen, ah…”

She smiles back at Chris, “I need to get these ripped panties off now, before we go out there.”  
As she starts to adjust her clothing, Chris holds her arm tight.  
“Let us help you. We’re more than happy to.”

Chris stands and pulls her back into him, holding both her arms to her sides. Tiffany’s eyes flutter around the room as they take control again, feeling Chris’ body up against hers.  
She feels Henry’s hands come up her bare legs through the slit and under her dress. She looks down to him on the couch as he peers at her with a smirk. She feels Chris’ breath on her open neck as Henry’s hands follow her hips, and move to the panty on one side.  
Her mouth comes open as she feels his slow pull get stronger and stronger.  
She feels a tight squeeze and then a jerk on her hip as the break is made. Chris hums into her skin.  
Tiffany lets out an audible exhale in excitement as Henry is still watching her. He pulls the panties out from under her dress and holds a destroyed black g-string for all of them to see.

“You’re welcome,” Henry says to her, raising an eyebrow.

Tiffany bites her bottom lip as she smiles. “Thank you.”

“Shall we?” Chris asks over her shoulder as his fingers slide over her bare black arms.  
Tiffany watches her ripped panties get stuffed into Henry’s pants pocket.

Tiffany’s eyes start to fly around the room, avoiding the two men directly.  
“Yes, of course, let’s go. My apologies. I just- feel terrible. I didn’t… I mean I haven’t-”

“We’re not through with you yet, Tiffany.” Henry stands, coming in close to her as Chris still holds her arms down. His fingers go to her cheek and he strokes her face with the back of his fingers gently. “You are beautiful, in more ways than one. And we can see you are the right woman for us both, darling.”  
Tiffany’s vision comes into contact with Henry’s as he pets her skin.

“But how- I mean when-”

Chris chuckles over her shoulder. “We’ll find you.”

Henry smiles at her and his hands return to his pocket, but he remains unmoved from his stance as Chris continues. “Let’s get going. Are you okay to walk? Don’t trip – watch yourself, or your instability will lead them to believe we’ve been up to something.”

Henry snickers.

Henry holds out his arm for her to take, as Chris takes her other.  
“Just tell us where to go, and we’ll help _you_ get there beautiful.”

[ ](http://thewife101.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/wpid-https3a2f2f38-media_-tumblr-com2f1da129a0ef49a41faf8ab74ae8d0f5ed2ftumblr_njj0ath5fz1sxwyufo2_5001.gif)


	2. The Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris & Henry take Stacey & Tiffany back to their hotel for the night, but the fun doesn't wait.

Stacey looked through the crowd. People were almost on top of each other since it was so packed, but she still couldn’t see Tiffany anywhere. She took another nervous gulp of her champagne and looked up to the balcony that surrounded the floor on which she stood. The A-list celebrities were schmoozing with each other. She could see many recognizable faces, laughing and talking with their own drinks. But of course, this was the Bafta after party. What else could she expect.

She felt fingers on her bare shoulders and turned.  
“Hey girl…” Tiffany gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran her hands down her arms.

Stacey turned and felt relief. She wasn’t by herself anymore.  
“Girl, where’ve you been? I’ve been waiting forever! Where were you?”

Tiffany crossed her arms playfully and scoffed.  
“Workin’, like what you’re suppose to be doin’,” and she winked at her.

Stacey held her drink out and played dramatic.  
“We’re done. We get to do whatever we want now.” Her demeanor took a turn for the more serious side. “How was the job? Who’d you meet?”

Tiffany covered her face and held back a laugh. “Oh my God, you will not believe what happened to me!” She whispered towards the end and leaned into Stacey’s ear. “I’m not wearing panties anymore!”

Stacey pulled back and she gave her a playful look of trouble. “What did you do?” She asked eagerly with interest.

“Okay, well they told me who I would be escorting out onto the stage. There was a few different sets of people. I had to stay with them in their green rooms for about twenty minutes or so before they took to the stage…”

As Tiffany started talking, Stacey realized there was a set of eyes on her from behind Tiffany, and they were getting closer. The two made eye contact, and she felt impelled to keep it. She recognized him right away. She interrupted Tiffany as she kept staring at him.

“–Um Tiff, Superman is behind you and he’s is coming over here.”

As Tiffany’s face sank, she straightened herself and took a deep breath, closing her eyes having her memories return.  
She could feel a strong and confident presence almost against her back. His hand came to the small of it and he rubbed her gently.

“Good evening ladies.” He turned to Tiffany and spoke directly into her eyes. “Miss Tiffany,” he growled.  
His voice was thorough through Tiffany’s body. She could have moaned right there.

Stacey watched the two be uncomfortably comfortable together in the awkward silence, over the abundance of people surrounding them. Stacey immediately knew. She had to look away and bow her head, hiding the uncontrollable smirk that appeared over her face.

“Stacey, I think you recognize Henry Cavill. He plays Superman in Man of Steel. Mr Cavill–”

“Please, call me Henry. I think we know each other well enough for a first name basis, don’t you darling?”

Stacey looked back to them in surprise. She had never seen Tiffany react to man that way. 

Henry’s face was awfully close to Tiffany’s as his finger graced her chin looking over her lips.  
His hand rubbed her back, sliding down and over her ass gently. Her mouth came open as his fingers got thorough.

Stacey cleared her throat and Tiffany swung her eyesight over to her, waking from her temporary spell.  
“Ah-um, Henry. Sure, that’s what I will call you, sorry. This is my friend, Stacey.”

Stacey smiled and looked Henry over as he took a step towards her. He extended his hand with a smirk, and her smile quickly faded as she realized how bright and beautiful his blue eyes were. As their fingers touched, he turned her hand in his, and his lips came down gently, never escaping their eye contact.  
Stacey was already enthralled.

Henry looked between the two black beauties as they stared at him lost in their own fantasies. He bowed his head and chuckled low.  
“Well, if you two don’t mind following a dirty bearded man home, I was hoping to have some company tonight.”

The girls quickly looked to each other and their faces lit up slowly, controlling the majority of their excitement.

“Of course,” Tiffany responded. “… so long as you don’t mind a couple of Bafta employees following you home.”

Henry gave one of his remarkable smiles into Tiffany’s eyes and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand even slower than he did Stacey’s. “It would be an honour to have you in my presence again Miss Tiffany, especially if I get you alone.”

Tiffany felt her whole body shiver with the combining sound of his accent and the deep rumble in his voice. She looked at his lips once again and wished for him to kiss her, as he had in the green room.  
The corners of Henry’s mouth extended and she saw the row of perfect white teeth.  
She smiled back, knowing he was in for quite the surprise with her. She knew he hadn’t seen anything yet.

He lowered their hands and held onto hers tight turning back to Stacey. “Shall we beautiful? There’s someone who wants to meet you.”

Stacey’s smile faded as she got confused quickly. “Me?”

Henry chuckled low again and reached out for Stacey’s hand. She looked to Tiffany quickly, but took it. Henry winked, turned and started to walk in the opposite direction, guiding the ladies with him. All three made their way through the crowd together.

Henry guided the ladies in their gowns and heels down long dark corridors to the back of the old castle-like building where cars were busy picking people up.  
Henry took them to a nearby wall. Feeling his phone in his pocket vibrate, he reached for it and the screen lit up his face.  
“Apparently he’s on his way. He’ll be here shortly, then we can get going. Are you ladies alright? Do you need anything?”

Confused and a little intimidated, Stacey had to ask. “Excuse me Mister Cavill, but who exactly are we waiting for? My apologies but the suspense is killing me.”

Henry pulled Tiffany into him by her waist, and she followed through. She watched and admired him as he spoke to Stacey. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll like him. I promise.”

She scoffed, a little annoyed. “I’m sorry but, how can you be so sure?”

Tiffany’s arms came around Henry’s shoulders and she whispered in his ear. He smiled with a closed mouth. He nodded to Tiffany playfully, turning away and bringing her fully against him again.

Tiffany smiled. Her voice was full of confidence. “Listen bitch, you better believe me when I say… you’re in for one hell of a night.”

Stacey huffed out of frustration. Now they both knew. She tried to think of a playful joke to make fun of the situation.  
“Well, who could possibly impress me more than Superman?”

As she spoke, Henry’s smile increased and Tiffany straightened herself again, still clinging to Cavill in his tux.

“How about Captain America?”

Stacey’s face lit up and her pupils dilated immediately. She closed her eyes in excitement.  
The voice came from behind her. It was one she knew well. One she had fantasized about moaning in her ear. One she knew belonged to…

“Hi, Chris Evans.”  
As she turned, he came into her. Not intrusively, but almost in an intimidating fashion.  
Flustered and not thinking clearly, she looked him over from top to bottom.

There was a smirk on his face as he had been listening, dressed in a suit in which he looked extra fine in. A physique that screamed for her body to be on it, and with one hand in his pocket he stood with sex appeal and confidence. He was everything she had ever imagined he would be in real life.

“Stacey,” she shyly replied.

He blatantly looked down her body in her dark blue dress. She wore a strapless number that looked like satin material, stopping short above her knees with little room for her to move in. It hugged her entire body well.  
“You’re even more beautiful than I had seen from inside. I can see you much more clearly now that I’m so close to you. For the evening, I’m quite lucky.”

Embarrassed, she scoffed as she smiled. She opened her mouth to pay him a compliment right back but couldn’t find the words. Chris watched her for a response, but knew she didn’t have it in her, so he saved her from an awkward moment and took the opportunity of the silence, holding out his hand. “May I?”

Stacey automatically gave it to him and he took it to his mouth kissing the back slowly, still smirking.  
She could hear Tiffany giggle behind her.

“We should probably get going you two. It’s pretty busy here.” Henry’s voice was loud and jolted Stacey.

Realizing they were lost in the moment, she cleared her mind and still facing Chris, she spoke. “Yes, let’s… get going.”

Chris grasped her hand and turned her towards the other two who were completely against each other, smiling at Evans and Stacey.  
Tiffany was slowly pulling on Henry’s bowtie. It fell apart in her fingers but went unnoticed to him.

Chris pointed at the lineup of cars waiting.  
“Which one you think?” 

Henry responded, “Let’s take this one. It looks like it would have the most… space.”  
Stacey turned just in time to see Henry and Evans quickly rid smirks.

“Perfect. Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome. Tiffany, you first love.”  
And he guided her into the limo like a proper gentleman.

As she watched her friend get into the car, Stacey was confused and had to ask the obvious.  
“Why do we need space?”

Henry snickered and entered the vehicle, leaving Chris outside with Stacey.

Chris came into her smiling and his hands went to her waist. He pulled her in close, pushed her hair back and spoke in her ear.  
“Oh my, innocence. I love innocence. Come and play with us Stacey. I would love it if you played with us.”  
His body was warm against hers, and even though she was in heels, she was still rather shorter than him.  
His voice filled her insides and she felt her pussy become warm and tight. 

Almost losing herself, she took a deep inhale through her nose and exhaled with an open mouth. “I’m not innocent,” she quietly responded.

Chris came into her neck and kissed it gently, leaving a wet spot, still growling as he spoke. “Well then I guess you’ll have to prove that to me, won’t you beautiful.” He kissed her neck once more. “Shall we go?” He whispered.

Stacey looked to Chris with a sly smirk. She knew what he meant, but didn’t know specifics or to what extent.  
She came to the realization quickly when she was climbing into the car. Tiffany and Henry were already all over each other, not halting for Stacey’s entrance into the vehicle while she deliberated quickly over her lack of choice, on where to sit. A seat to the left, or straight across from them on the other side of the limo. She chose the furthest distance away. 

She glimpsed at the two in the furthest seat back to see Henry’s mouth and tongue moving on Tiffany’s. Stacey thought he looked like he would be an excellent kisser. Given the opportunity to try him out for herself, she would.  
Tiffany’s hands were sliding along the inside of his suit jacket, feeling over his chest. Her naked leg was draped over his knee and Stacey could see all the way up to her hip. Henry’s hands were occupied on Tiffany, rubbing her down over her clothing as he inched his way inside her dress.

In order to not make the situation uncomfortable and in an attempt to give them some privacy, Stacey looked away as Chris was still outside, advising the driver where to go. She huffed as she waited patiently for Chris to climb in hoping the two would stop, but they didn’t.  
Finally, Chris climbed in sitting next to her. He smirked as he glanced at the other two. “Nothing like getting to business, hey Henry?”

He pulled away quickly from Tiffany’s mouth, looking like he was having difficulty doing so.  
“I did nothing, she started it. I was trying–” 

But as Cavill tried to speak, Tiffany had stopped him with her own mouth and they were kissing again, passionately and slowly. Stacey watched as Henry immediately started to enjoy himself as if they had never stopped. Tiffany moaned into Henry’s mouth and Henry’s hands gripped her tight.  
Chris scoffed and turned back to Stacey with interest. She bowed her head and seductively looked up to him.

“She’s quite beautiful – Tiffany. She’s hard not to look at. Especially that leg,” he said quietly.  
Stacey had no response, enthralled in Chris’ handsome face and intriguing facial expressions.  
“But I’d look away from that leg for these lips of yours.” Chris leaned into her and his far hand came to her face. His fingers went to the side and his thumb ran gently over her swollen bottom lip. She parted them as he rubbed over it slowly. She knew he already had her.

Stacey became aroused just by how close Chris was, along with his smell and his suit. His beard was perfectly groomed and his eyes were bright and almost sparkling.

As they looked each other’s faces over, Chris knew she was also stalling to look at the other couple. He spoke softly.  
“You can look at them you know. They want you to.”

Intrigued by the offer and opportunity, and aroused at the thought they wanted her to watch, she shifted in the seat. She spoke quietly, “It’s kinda rude though, don’t you think? To watch?”  
She heard Tiffany pant out loud and her interest got the best of her. She looked up to see Henry’s sharp teeth biting Tiffany’s shoulder. His white hand completely encompassing her black ass cheek. He grabbed it hard and shook it, then and pulled her completely onto his lap. Tiffany’s legs spread to either side of him, and her fingers went to his hair. She grasped his curls and held him while she dove for his mouth.

Stacey’s eyes rolled back to Chris. He was smirking at her. In return, she looked away momentarily and blushed.  
Chris leaned into her ear and moved some of her hair away off her neck. He whispered, “It’s not rude if they want you to watch,” he kissed her neck. “Which they obviously do,” and he kissed her again. “Which I want, too.”

Stacey closed her eyes, hoping Chris would continue to kiss her skin and force her to keep her eyes shut, but he didn’t. She opened them again just as Chris moved closer to her, placing his arm around her on the back of the seat and spreading his legs like any man would do. He unbuttoned his jacket, exposing his white button up shirt and ran his hand down his tie, relaxing. It looked like he was preparing to watch a movie.

Still uncomfortable looking at the other couple, Stacey kept her eyes on Chris while he watched the other two. She could hear kisses, clothing move and rub, and small moans and grunts. She wished to look, but she also thought it was intrusive.  
Chris leaned into her again. “You can’t stare at me forever Stacey, or at least you can’t avoid this forever.”

“I can avoid it till we get there,” she quickly replied. But Chris kept speaking.

“Watch them with me. Let them warm you up…” He looked down at her chest. “Get wet for me, while I get hard.”

Stacey didn’t hesitate and whispered back. “She’s my friend. We just don’t do that.”

Chris’ face went into her neck again. She heard him take a deep breath, and hot air hit her skin as he slowly exhaled. He was taking in her scent. The thought aroused her further. She saw his jaw clench – he wanted her. Her legs squeezed together and chills covered her body. She squirmed in place.

He faced her and raised an eyebrow in the darkened limo. He was so close he could have kissed her. She waited for him to, but he spoke instead. “It seems to me she’s not being coy. You can’t see much of her anyway,” he turned his head back at Cavill and Tiffany. “Look,” and he raised his finger and pointed.

Tiffany was moaning and she could hear heavy breathing from both of them, ultimately telling Stacey things had intensified since her last peek. She smiled, thought twice and shyly turned, wanting to see Henry and her friend. What she saw amazed her.

Tiffany was riding Henry, lowering herself onto his lap slowly and softly. His pants were open and his hands were on her ass under her dress. He was pulling at her flesh. She was leaning forward over his shoulder and Henry’s piercing eyes were staring right at Stacey.  
She got a set of chills as she immediately became involved in their sex, having eye contact with a recipient. Tiffany’s sounds were more than erotic as she was preparing to come.  
Stacey’s breath increased, and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn’t. She felt her head and body turn towards them entirely, watching them have sex in front of her, keeping Cavill’s stare the whole time.

As she watched Henry’s eyes, her peripheral vision allowed her to watch Tiffany ride him. Cavill’s breath was heavy as they worked on one another. His mouth returned to Tiffany’s shoulder biting again, forcing a squeak out of her, then closing his mouth on her and sucking where he bit down.  
Stacey wished she was the one getting bit.

Tiffany leaned back and Henry’s eyes flew up, breaking his stare with Stacey. She watched Henry give the same look to Tiffany as she fucked him.  
“Oh fuck yeah…” she heard from Tiffany. Cavill’s hand went to the back of her head and he pulled her down onto his mouth. The two’s kiss was strong and slow.

Stacey’s mouth had fallen open. She felt warmth and liquid between her lips below, as her cunt walls contracted and squeezed tight. Squirming in place, her body mimicked Tiffany’s.  
She didn’t realize Chris was watching her, as she watched the other pair. He leaned into her ear and spoke quietly.

“What do you think? Do you like it? Watching them? She’s fucking him isn’t she,” his voice in her ear gave her goose bumps all over her body and her eyes glossed over. “He’s forcing her down onto his lap, holding her ass with his hands.”  
His words made Stacey realized she could hear a small slapping noise coming from their skin as they moved faster together.  
Stacey made small gasps as she moved with them. As Chris was so close, she opened her neck up to welcome his mouth. He planted small soft wet kisses along her neck.

As Tiffany leaned into his shoulder, Henry watched Chris talk into Stacey’s ear, feeling the penetration Tiffany provided.

“Tell me you’d like that too. To get fucked in the back of a limo, by someone you just met but know you can trust.” The tickle of Chris’ beard enhanced her willingness to be seduced. “Hm? Tell me Stacey. Would you like that? For me to fuck you like that?” Stacey let out gasp after gasp. The noises coming from Tiffany were making it hard to concentrate on what Chris was saying.  
Chris looked back to see Henry watching them, specifically Stacey. “He’s watching you. He likes you too. He wants to fuck you just as much as I do. Just as much as I want to fuck Tiffany like he is now.” The thought of having sex with both men made Stacey almost impaired with lust.  
“Tell me he’s watching you.” A small kiss was planted on her neck again. “He’s watching you while he’s inside her,” and another kiss. “And you’re watching them fuck.”

Stacey couldn’t help but moan out loud. Henry pulled Tiffany’s head back to his mouth and he kissed her hard, muffing her moans. He closed his eyes again, enjoying Tiffany as he rocked back into her, both hands flying to her ass as he held her still, taking control and moving his hips quickly into her. Stacey could hear him start to grunt.  
Her jaw dropped and she exhaled watching him.

Chris’ nose touched her neck and he dragged it up her chin where he breathed on her, giving her more chills. “Tell me Stacey,” he continued, but she couldn’t vocalize.  
Her body was moving by itself, in a familiar rhythm. Chris’ other hand came to her knee and he slid it between her legs slowly. They parted for him as he moved his fingers up to the prize. She moaned again with his traveling fingers, and her sound overlapped Tiffany’s. It was incredible, so she did it again. Chris rubbed the inside of her thigh with her noise, forcing Stacey to vocalize again and again. Her eyes closed and she bounced and wriggled in the seat, almost as if wanting to come herself.

Chris couldn’t help himself and his hand slipped from between her legs quickly. He touched her chin and guided her to turn.

As her mouth hung open, Chris’ tongue easily slipped inside and he kissed her slowly, she reciprocated and hummed into his mouth. They continued to listen to the other couple have sex less than three feet away, kissing one another.  
Chris parted from Stacey’s lips but stayed close.  
“Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes…” she breathed with her eyes still closed. “Fuck me…” and she quickly whined.

Chris took her mouth immediately again, kissing her slowly and allowing her to breathe deep as their kisses broke.  
Stacey’s hands finally moved from being still for so long and went to Chris’ jacket. She grasped the front flaps and pulled him into her more, no longer wanting but needing him.

“Yeah! Henry!” She heard from across the car.

Chris pulled back from their kissing and he leaned his forehead on hers. “Watch her come,” he whispered. “Watch him have her.”

Somewhat coming to, Stacey’s body slowed quickly, then stopped. They turned their heads as they held each other, watching Tiffany bounce down onto Henry hard. Henry’s grunts were loud, powerful and sharp.  
Stacey could see he was focused completely on Tiffany’s face as he started to come.  
Chris’ hand slid between Stacey’s legs gripping once and simply rested comfortably there while they watched the other two peak.

Just as they were getting to the brink of their orgasm, the limo came to a stop – but Henry and Tiffany weren’t done. The limo bounced in it’s place as Tiffany’s voice got higher with her moans and Henry’s grunts became more intense.

The abrupt stop of the car jolted Stacey, putting her into a worried frenzy that someone would open the limo door and see.  
She turned to Chris who was still watching the other couple. Confused, she froze looking at him, both in desperate arousal and panic.  
Disoriented, she had a moment of hysteria and opened the door to the limo, jumping out and racing up the steps to what appeared to be a hotel lobby. As she passed by bell boy after bell boy, she heard a voice behind her. “Stacey! Stacey wait!”  
Chris was running up the steps after her.

She barreled through the glass doors and halted in the lobby looking quickly for a private hiding spot to compose herself. Out of options with no place to hide, she ran to the wall beside the elevators and tried to catch her breath. She leaned over in exhaustion, confusion and still highly aroused. She tried to calm herself quickly.

“Stacey?! Stacey!” She heard.

“Yeah,” she said ashamed. “I’m here,” she continued still out of breath. “I’m sorry!”

As he approached her, he asked, “Are you okay? I’m really sorry. I thought it would be fun. I’m so sorry if I embarrassed you or–”

“No-no. No. It’s fine.” She looked up as she felt his hand on her back. “It’s not that. I just… I had to…”  
Chris’ face was full of concern and worry for her. It made her melt. She lost her train of thought completely and stared at the beautiful man in front of her.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I feel horrible. I really am sorry. What can I do? Stacey? What can I do?”

Stacey looked over his lips and shook her head. “Shut up Chris.” She looked back to his eyes, “Get us in the elevator now.”

Confused and still feeling a sense of concern, he had to make sure. “But– I thought…”

Stacey let out a gasp of breath as she gazed at his open mouth. She gave him an animal like eye as he quickly became aware of her true intentions. “Get us in the elevator,” she repeated sounding desperate.

Realizing she still wanted him, he sported an immediate look of surprise and intrigue. He took a step back and pushed the button for the elevator.  
Rushing back to her, he took her head in his hands. He held her for a moment, waiting for a sign of disapproval, but none came. She waited patiently for his mouth. Anxious and excited, he kissed her hard. 

Her hands hastily slid under his open jacket, over his shirt and traveled to his sides. She pulled and tugged at it to come out of his pants as they kept kissing.  
He came against her and her back slammed against the wall. He pulled away abruptly to catch his breath and their mouths came together again, tongues moving and lips pressing wildly.

They heard the ding of the elevator and moved inside of it together, never ending their kisses.


	3. The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part to an ongoing series.  
> Chris & Stacey are worked up from Henry and Tiffany’s public display in The Limo when they enter the hotel lobby. As the elevator has arrived, they can’t hold back from each other any longer. Stacey surprises Chris, asking for something a little more hardcore than expected.

Everything happens in the blink of an eye. Instead of being able to say something, Stacey moans as Chris slams her back into the wall of the elevator and their breath is pulled from both of them. Her hands fly to the wall behind her which is smooth and cold. Opening her eyes, mirrors are all around her in the tiny room. She sees Chris’ back in the closing elevator doors with her spread legs to either side of him. She grips his hair as his face comes down into her open neck and takes her flesh into his mouth. She watches as he humps her, pressing her against the wall over and over again. She gasps with the sight she gets to watch and the feel of the hard-on he has for her combined with the building excitement Henry and Tiffany had given her in the limo.  
Chris looks up and takes her open mouth again, sliding his hand down and around to her full ass. He gropes her there while pushing himself savagely into her crotch, forcing her to feel his urgency. The pushes get deeper and harder, as he tries to find the perfect spot between her thighs. He grunts as he drives into her and in response, she lets out a small whine.  
He eagerly pulls the bottom of her tight dress up and over the curve of her ass, groping her naked skin immediately, trying to find a line to her thong… but there is none. “Fuck,” he utters through their harsh kiss. “No panties.”  
His fingers dive between her ass cheeks, pulling one to the side in thrill.

Stacey’s hands move to the collar of his suit jacket and she squeezes tight. Time has gone by and she realizes the elevator is moving.  
“Emergency stop!” She calls out.

“Fuck–” Chris reaches behind him in double time, stretching and pushing the red circle, immediately returning to Stacey and her open body as the elevator comes to a hault – but lights in the elevator dim and begin to flash as Chris continues to push her against the wall, slamming her back into the mirror behind them. Surprised and fully aroused, she moans and whines his name, oblivious to their surroundings. In frustration, she grips hair on the back of his head and pulls him to her face.  
“Fuck me Chris,” she breathes out. “Use my body, I want you to use me. Fuck me hard.”

Chris’ hands go to the back of her thighs and he presses her against the mirrored wall hard, showing her his strength. He scrambles to get his pants open while the jingle from his belt is heard. Reaching inside, he pull his hard self out and instantly pumps a few times. He grazes the outside of her wet cunt, moving it over her shining lips below and wetting his tip pushing inside of her slowly. Her mouth pops open. He looks up to see her wide gaping mouth and the outlines of her face as a silhouette in the dark. As the emergency lights illuminate the small room, her eyes sparkle as he moves inside of her.

*** PLEASE FIND THE REST OF THIS SERIES AND MORE CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com/Evans-Cavill ***

Without warning, she gets her wish and he slides her up the mirror with a long hard shove. Her breath is forced from her lips. “Yeah!” she calls back to him. In a fast pace, Stacey’s body moves up and down over and over again as Chris watches her bounce. Enjoying every blow he sends inside of her slick hole, she cries out again “Yeah!”  
In a fit of emotion and in an attempt to stay afloat, she digs her high heels into the back of his thighs. He grunts and pushes into her harder, forcing her to shriek with the sting.

“Building security, how can I help?” A male voice is heard on the elevator intercom.

Chris freezes in position as Stacey covers her mouth. Her arm goes around the back of his neck while Chris turns to the speaker and raises his voice, “Ah, we’re okay thanks!”

“I take it the emergency button was hit by accident since we received a distress call?”

“Yes that’s correct!” Chris calls back annoyed.

“If there’s no emergency, I will continue your course to the floor of your choice.”

The lights in the elevator light up the room and it starts to move. “Fuck!” he mutters.  
Knowing they don’t have much time, Chris doesn’t restrain any longer and thrusts inside of Stacey, forcing her to squeak. She looks down and smiles at him. He continues to shove inside of her as they stare into each others eyes, their heavy breathing returning and their skin starting to form beads of sweat.

“Please confirm the elevator is moving and you are alright.”

Chris looks down at Stacey’s lips as she’s bit them together and is trying to keep quiet. “Yes,” he says aloud. “We’re bouncing with joy, aren’t we darling…” Chris’ voice itself has a bounce to it.

“Yes!” Stacey squeaks out, as Chris uses the opportunity to get a small glimpse of exhibition.

“Thank you, have a good night.” With the confirmation of security gone, he slams into her over and over again, causing the heating and tightening sensation inside Stacey’s cunt to build. “Oh God! Oh God!”

His breathing turns into individual grunts and gasps as he uses Stacey the way she wanted.

Chris asks almost in anger, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah…” she whines back. “Use me…” she whispers.

They hear a bell and the elevator doors slide open behind them. Chris growls in anger and lifts Stacey out of the elevator and to the ground just outside of it. He guides her to the floor and continues to penetrate her, watching her tits in her dress move rapidly in front of his face. He notices her hands fly above her head and he looks to her open lips before she whimpers her words, “Hold my wrists. Hold me down.”

“Oh fuck yeah…” Not hesitating, Chris leans over and pushes her wrists into the floor, returning to his rough and wanted intrusion.  
Chris works on her violently as it is her wish. He watches her as she becomes increasingly stimulated with the hard invasions. Her body bounces under him restrained, and controlled. The sight in itself is enough to bring Chris to erotic depths in mere seconds.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Her eyes squeeze and her hole tightens around his cock almost constantly. With the pressure, he knows he won’t last much longer. “Fuck me Chris!” Her exquisite screams get louder and echo on the hotel floor.  
Quickly reacting, Chris places his other hand over her open hollow mouth, and his face comes in close to hers. “Shhh!”  
With his kinky silencing gesture, it sends Stacey into overdrive and the first wave of her orgasm begins inside. A hard tight clench is felt on Chris’ intruding muscle while he pushes inside of her deep, and she shrieks into his palm. “Aw fuck,” he moans seeing Stacey coming to her climax.  
“Fucking come on me. That’s right,” he growls. Her body starts to convulse under him as her orgasm controls her movements. Chris holds her down with force and pumps into her hard and deep. Her vocals become harder to control as her screams are paramount. He pushes harder and faster, drilling into her between her legs on the hotel floor. “Oh. God,” Chris calls out with each thrust as he feels her start to weaken beneath him. As she comes down and relaxes, his hands grip her wrists and mouth tighter naturally as he lets himself begin.  
He feels the vibrations in his hands from her whining and listens to her as she comes down, still bouncing while he continues his needful attack, and watches her face slowly turn from contortion to exhaustion. As she changes her state, her body becomes limp and almost lifeless as Chris continues to use her for his own personal satisfaction. His hand wipes as he pulls it from her wet mouth and it goes to the floor beside her. Whining and breathing is instantly heard from Stacey and she opens her eyes, all while willingly succumbing to his forceful behaviour.

He looks over her body quickly while it’s used in the remains of the tight blue dress that he’s ravaged. “Yeah,” she breathes. “Fuck me up Chris. Use m–”  
His hand returns to her mouth in a form of control they both enjoy. His jaw drops, body stiffens and he starts to come. He can hear Stacey continue to whine beneath his hand while it bounces with the harsh pushes. Thrust after deep thrust, he pumps fluid inside of her, grunting and breathing whenever he can. He watches her body being forced across the floor with his extreme impacts.  
As he slows, he can see sweat across her forehead as her jaw closes and her plump thick lips move under his hand. He uncovers her and just as his hands go to either side of her body, he collapses gently onto her beautiful used frame. “Jesus,” he sighs and tries to control his breathing.

“Oh my God!” Stacey calls out.

Before Chris can answer, he hears laughter behind him. Quickly rising with his hands back on the floor, he turns to see Henry and Tiffany standing behind them, as though they had just gotten off the elevator themselves.

“Well that was impressive. Couldn’t wait to get down the hall?” Henry asks, holding Tiffany at his side while she giggles.

Stacey covers her face in embarrassment while smiling, not able to say anything.

Chris smiles, “How long have you too been standing there?”

“You mean, how long have you two not noticed us? Well it’s a good thing you covered her mouth or she would have woken the whole floor.” Henry winks at Stacey and she giggles.  
“Oh my God! No!” and she lets out a laugh.

Chris chuckles, falling back down between Stacey’s legs again. She cradles him with her arm, too embarrassed to do anything else.

“Bitch, it’s only fair. You watched us, so we watched you.”

“Tiffany! You nasty! Get outta here!” And they all continue to laugh.

Tiffany continues to torment Stacey even further. “You’re impressive girl! That kinky shit will get you good sex!”

“Okay stop! Go!” and she waved them away, but they stood still. Tiffany still attached to Henry’s side as they both comfortably laughed together. When Stacey looked to Henry, he winked at her again, but this time it was different. It was like he was coming onto her.  
She felt coy all of a sudden, as if he knew she still wanted him. It seemed as though he was still an option as she wished for it in the car while they eyed each other.  
Stacey couldn’t help but remember how Henry looked at her in the car, while he fucked Tiffany. It was as if Stacey was the prey.

“Chris, that is one hell of a nice ass!” Tiffany then leaned down and smacked his naked skin, making him jump.

“Jesus. Go to the room!” He called back, partially laughing himself.

They all shared laughter as Tiffany and Henry walked off leaving Stacey and Chris on the floor.  
Chris’ head fell back down onto her chest as Stacey watched her friend walk away with the other handsome man.  
Henry quickly turned back to her, keeping his delectable implicating smile.

Stacey bit her swollen bottom lip back at him. She knew there would be a chance with Henry if the opportunity lent itself.  
She wondered if anyone else saw them.  
“What are the chances this area has a security camera?”

“Don’t… don’t say that. That’s the last thing I need.”

Stacey looked around quickly and noticed a black ball in the top corner of the open room. “Oh shit! There is one!”

“Well if security didn’t know what was happening before, they sure do now!”

Stacey giggled, forcing Chris’ head to bounce on her chest. “What are we gonna do?”

“Just make sure the camera doesn’t see my face.”

*** PLEASE FIND THE REST OF THIS SERIES AND MORE CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com/Evans-Cavill ***

**Author's Note:**

> Property of TheWife101
> 
> © 2014, 2015 Lisa Andrew  
> Self Publishing  
> LisaTheWife101@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
